


We won't be lonely in hell

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Romance, re-post from 2012, smug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Ihre Finger gruben sich tief in sein dunkles Haar, während sie ihre Beine instiktiv um seine schmalen Hüften schlang und sich von ihm energisch gegen die Backsteinmauer von Alarics Apartment pressen ließ.





	We won't be lonely in hell

**We won't be lonely in hell**

_._

„What are you doing?“

Irritiert sah Elena zu wie Damon ihre Hand bestimmt auf seiner Brust plazierrte und ihr Handgelenk dabei sanft mit seiner Hand umschloss.

„Feel that?“ begann er langsam, während er ihr dabei direkt in die Augen sah.

„It's the sternum, solid plate of bone.“

Elena nickte stumm und hielt überrascht die Luft an, als er sie ohne Vorwarnung rücklings an sich heranzog.

„And right here,“ wisperte er heiser in ihr Ohr, während er seine Finger sacht unter ihr Top gleiten ließ und Elena dazu brachte nach Luft zu schnappen, als sie seine zarten Finger auf ihrer bloßen Haut spüren konnte.

„Just below the ribcage…“

Seine Hand glitt tiefer, während er seine Wange beinahe behutsam an ihre presste und sein warmer Atem ihre bloße Haut streifte. Ihr Herz begann so heftig zu schlagen das Elena sicher war jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„…next to the spine…“

Sie war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich instinktiv gegen seine Brust zurück sinken zu lassen und ihm zu erlauben seine Finger noch tiefer unter ihr Top wandern zu lassen, während das Verlangen in ihrem Inneren zu wachsen begann.

Das Verlangen nach seinen talentierten Fingern unter dem Bund ihrer…

_Oh my god, I'm going to…_

Mit aller Macht kämpfte sie gegen das Stöhnen das bereits gefährlich auf ihren Lippen lag.

Sie wusste das sie sich losmachen musste, wusste das es das Vernünftigste war sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien-

_-and for gods sake-_

_-run-_

doch alles woran sie noch denken konnte war Damon und seine zarten Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut die sie um den Verstand brachten.

_If he doesn't stop…_

Sie konnte längst keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und sein warmer Atem in ihrem Nacken zwang sie nahezu in die Knie.

Elena wusste nicht mehr wo sie war oder warum sie eigentlich dort war, alles worauf sie sich noch konzentrieren konnte war die wachsende Begierde in ihrem Inneren, das Verlangen und das quälende pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen.

_I'm going to come…_

„…that’s your way to a vampire’s heart.“

Seine Worte jagten einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken, während er langsam seine Hand zurück zog und es Elena jeden erdenklichen Rest Selbstbeherrschung kostete die seine nicht mit ihrer zu umklammern und festzuhalten.

Ihr Puls raste-

and she could feel how wet she already was.

_And she knew he could smell it too._

Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen und ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch die Gier die er in ihrem Inneren entfacht hatte, flehte um Erlösung und machte jeden rationale Gedanken in Sekunden zu nichte.

_I want him._

_Now._

„I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena,“ murmelte er sanft und streifte dabei wie zufällig ihr Ohr mit seinen Lippen.

_I know._

_God, I know that._

Sie begann sich ihm zu zuwenden, als sie spürte wie er den Griff um ihr Handgelenk zu lösen begann und erwiderte schließlich stumm den sanften Blick mit dem er sie musterte.

„No one's gonna hurt you,“ flüsterte er heiser-

_ein Versprechen,_

und Elena wollte nichts mehr als ihn zu küssen.

_It makes me human._

Right?

Und bevor ihr klar wurde was sie eigentlich tat, beugte sie sich bereits nach vorn und presste ihre Lippen voller Begierde auf seine.

_Oh my god._

Im ersten Moment hoffte sie inständig Damon würde sie stoppen, doch als Damons Hände sich tatsächlich auf ihre Arme legten und er versuchte sie vorsichtig von sich zu schieben, schlang sie energisch ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran.

Und diesmal protestierte Damon nicht.

Stattdessen umschloss er ihre Hüften fest mit seinen Armen, während er ihren Kuss innig zu erwidern begann.

Es war anders und doch genauso wie sie erwartet hatte.

Sanft und fordernd zugleich, behutsam und gierig und so vollkommen anders, als alles was Elena bisher erlebt hatte.

_I need him._

_Now._

Ihre Zungen fochten ein inniges Duell, während sie gemeinsam rückwärts durch den Raum taumelten bis Elena schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

Damons Finger fanden einen Weg durch ihr dunkles Haar und über ihre bloßen Arme, zum Bund ihrer Hose und zurück unter ihr Top und sie hielt ihn nicht zurück.

Ihre Finger gruben sich tief in sein dunkles Haar, während sie ihre Beine instiktiv um seine schmalen Hüften schlang und sich von ihm energisch gegen die Backsteinmauer von Alarics Apartment pressen ließ.

Elena wusste Alaric konnte jeden Augenblick nach Hause kommen, wusste sie war nur einen Schritt von einer weiteren Katastrophe entfernt-

_but she couldn't have cared less about it._

Jedenfalls im Augenblick.

Zielsicher glitten ihre Finger stattdessen unter Damons Shirt und über seine nackte Brust, während seine Lippen sanft über ihren Hals wanderten und alles-

_alles-_

in ihr nach mehr verlangte.

_She knew it was wrong and selfish and they would both go to hell for it,_

but she could deal with that later.

_Much later._

Ihre Finger glitten zum Bund seiner Jeans und in kaum mehr als dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie den Gürtel geöffnet und nestelte bereits am Bund ihrer Shorts.

Es war Damons Hand, die ihre zitternden schließlich sacht beiseite schoben, ehe er selbst ihre Hose öffnete und seine zarten Finger gezielt unter den Bund ihres Slips gleiten ließ.

„You're sure?“ wisperte er dabei sacht, während er sich zu ihr beugte und seine Lippen sanft über ihren Hals gleiten ließ.

„I'm sure,“ flüsterte Elena atemlos, ehe sie ihre eigenen Finger erneut in sein dichtes Haar grub und ihn noch enger an sich heran zog.

Er stillte ihr Stöhnen mit seinen hungrigen Lippen, als er seine Finger tiefer gleiten ließ und alles um sie herum zu verblassen begann und es nur noch sie beide gab.

Sacht und bestimmt zugleich, ließ sie schließlich ihre Hand zu seinen Hüften gleiten-

_when she couldn't wait any onger-_

und es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment ehe er ihrem Verlangen nachkam und sie eins wurden und alles um sie herum an Bedeutung verlor.

_And within seconds her whole world exploded into pieces._

Atemlos ließ sie ihren Kopf schließlich gegen die Wand zurück sinken, während sie ihre Hand sacht an seiner Wange ruhen ließ und nichts tun konnte gegen das zufriedene Lächeln das über ihr Gesicht huschte.

_Maybe Katherine was right._

Beinahe wie in Trance ließ sie ihre Finger über seine Wangen und hinunter zu seinen vollen Lippen gleiten.

_Maybe it's okay to love them both._

Damon musterte sie fragend und Elena kam nicht umhin die Angst zu bemerken die in seinen blauen Augen zu wachsen begann.

_Or maybe I was just wrong all along._

„Are you ok?“ wisperte er nach einer Weile besorgt,

_– ready to compell her to forget-_

ohne sich jedoch von ihr zu lösen oder seinen Blick abzuwenden.

 _Whatever happens next,_ _at least we won't be lonely in hell._

And instead of an actuall answer-

she simply kissed him again.

.

.


End file.
